Currently, as informational construction is booming, liquid crystal display devices used as terminals for displaying information, for example, televisions, computers, mobile phones, and electronic bulletin display screens, have become an indispensable part in our life and work.
A liquid crystal module of an existing liquid crystal display device using a quantum dot enhancement film generally includes a liquid crystal panel, a reflector, a plastic frame, a brightness enhancement sheet, a quantum dot enhancement film, and a light guide. The plastic frame provides support between the liquid crystal panel and the reflector. The brightness enhancement sheet, quantum dot enhancement film, and light guide are disposed between the liquid crystal panel and the reflector in an overlapping manner, and are located in the plastic frame.
Generally, a light-shielding layer at edges of a narrow-border liquid crystal panel has a width of approximately 0.8-1.4 millimeters (mm). It is assumed that the width of the light-shielding layer is the maximum value 1.4 mm in this case. To ensure that the edge of the liquid crystal panel can still be supported on the plastic frame in a case in which there are a manufacturing tolerance and a mounting tolerance, at least a width of 0.5 mm in the light-shielding layer is supported on the plastic frame. In addition, a gap of 0.15 mm should be maintained between the plastic frame and the quantum dot enhancement film. Therefore, the quantum dot enhancement film located below the light-shielding layer has a width of only 1.4 mm-0.5 mm-0.15 mm=0.75 mm.
However, according to inherent characteristics of the quantum dot enhancement film, when exposed to the air, an edge of the quantum dot enhancement film may be corroded by oxygen and moisture in the air. Therefore, generally a 0.8 mm-wide redundant area should be reserved at the edge of the quantum dot enhancement film.
Because 0.75 mm is less than 0.8 mm, after the liquid crystal module is used for a period of time, the edge of the quantum dot enhancement film may be corroded by the oxygen and moisture in the air, and a phenomenon of light leakage may occur at the edge of the foregoing liquid crystal module.